


I Told You So

by B_Uthoughtwrong



Category: True Blood (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, because i deleted this, but better, but its better than nothing, for a reason that i no longer find valid, here it is again, repost, there will still be slow updates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:48:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23908744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_Uthoughtwrong/pseuds/B_Uthoughtwrong
Summary: Sookie was known to exaggerate at times; she's almost half as much as a drama queen I am. And I was raised better than to seek out trouble, but damn, getting entangled with Eric Northman doesn't mean a walk through a park. Should I have listened to Sookie when she warned me about him?***[Yes, this is a reposted story]
Relationships: Eric Northman/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. The Correlation of Stupidity and Vampires

**Author's Note:**

> I had deleted this but that was stupid of me so i'm bringing it back.  
> I'm thinking of making it an x reader story, as opposed to my original oc  
> but im not sure  
> anyway, here's the first chapter without any mentions of name  
> lemme see if I'll keep it up.
> 
> Anyway, I did some major changes, so if you were one of

I'm not stupid, you know.

I knew better than to mess with a vampire.

My cousin, the one who got the all family's idiocy, had made deals with one that he could not uphold. His corpse, _or at least what was left of it,_ didn't have a single drop of blood when the cops found it. They never found whoever did it to him. My family had no compassion for him. He had 8 siblings, and dozens upon dozens of extended family. Twelve people came to his funereal, and only five were blood relatives, one of them was me. 

I guess you could say our line was heartless and cold, practically vampires _but worse_. It's funny actually, because with their professions as lawyers, doctors, politicians, entrepreneurs, their meant to exist for the sake of people, and yet they had no compassion. Instead they use their jobs as an excuse.

At least my papa wasn't like that when he was still alive. He owned all the factories in Bon Temps and some beyond, he inherited the family's farm land, and the town's library, but he always had time for us, for family. My mama came from a wealthy family too. She took over the tailoring business and goes from place to place because of it. And yet she is the most dedicated mother.

And even now as my older brother runs papa's estate since his passing in the early summer of last year, while I run mama's tailoring shoppe in town, I always made time for my loved ones. After all, blood is thicker than water.

But the smell of blood is thicker than anything in Fangtasia.

It was unsurprising that the blonde vampire bouncer let me in without a word. It was equally so when the crowd of sweat bodies parted to make way for me.

Poor man's repellent, my father called it. Everyone knew me and my family, and the only people who had the guts to come up and talk to me were either people from the same stature, or moochers. Sometimes its perks weighs the cons, and sometimes its the other way around, but having to live up to a name is always tiring.

I sigh when I pass by a group of sweaty dancing drunks.

Don't get me wrong though, I love my family, and I love that I get to live the with privileges I have.

I turn to the bartender and smack my lips. I order the strongest thing the have and took an immediate swig of it.

_I love my life..._

The amused and scary vampire bartender gave me another-- my second and last shot for the night. 

_... even when things don't go as planned._

I make a sound as the alcohol burned my throat. I was never one who drank unless it was for formality, thus my low alcohol tolerance. But I'm not quite sure if I don't drink much because of my low tolerance, or if I have a low tolerance because I don't drink.

I turned to the black haired vamp who handed me the liquid fire, and raised my drink to him, "cheers to vampires."

After emptying the shot in one go, the bartender laughed, "You're tough." He smirks, "A little crazy," then crossed his arms and cocks his head in fake contemplation, "I like that."

I chuckled at his remark, deciding it was my cue to call it a night.

"Oh, baby, no. It isn't every night we a high-blood in here. The night is still young. C'mon, have another drink, this one's on me." he tempted. Sadly for him, I wasn't in the least tempted.

I'm not stupid, you know.

And I was about to leave, I mean I was like a step away from exiting the place, but same vampire from outside stepped in front of me all of a sudden. "I can't let you leave yet, miss." Her red painted lips barely moved but I could tell she was smiling. She speaks again before I could, "He wants to talk to you." She points straight forward.

I turned to see whomever that person was until I realized it wasn't a person, but a vampire who wanted my attention. _He_ was calling for me.

The attention suddenly shifted to my being and it didn't help that his gaze was so heavy. The room fell quiet and everyone, looked at me with envy. _Shit,_ this was bad, like, _really,_ really bad.

He was sitting on the throne on the podium and his entire attention was fixed on me. His name was Eric Northman I believe. He's so old that the first of our line is traced back to him, as he helped him pass into nobility. Thus, our entire family tree rests on his effort. And I can't turn him away.

The blonde vampire raised one of his hands and moved a single finger, beckoning me to walk over to him. Well, this was entirely the wrong time to wear a tight, knee-length, red dress. Sure yeah, at least it had long sleeves, but it also had was a triangle cut out on the back and the collar was quite wide, it exposed my collar bones and-- _fuck I'm panicking._

I slowly walked towards him, not because I wanted to keep him waiting, but because I thought it was the safest way to approach a hungry looking vampire. The female vampire was to my right, so I thought to bravely ask her, "Does he always look so hungry?" I whispered so only she could hear me.

She raises a brow, "You know he can still hear you, right, darling?"

My eyes widen and I play it off. _How could I forget that? Stupid, stupid, stupid._ I was probably going to die now.

Once I was directly in front of him, the entire room looked on in expectation. Eric took me in, his blue eyes scanning me from head to toe. He traced all my curves, up until I felt the need to cover myself. He turns back to my face.

"DID I ASK ANY OF YOU TO WATCH?" his voice boomed abruptly, causing me, and everyone else else to jolt. Surely everyone around went back to their own business. If I hadn't been used to my family putting me on the spot and to sudden outbursts of anger\, I'm pretty sure I would've had a heart attack right about now.

My focus was fully on the vampire, as I was unsure of whether or not it was rude to have eyes that wander when you were being called or talked to, and I am in no business of angering him. He calls me miss and my family name. I stiffle, "No need for formalities." I said asking him to call me by my name, extending my hand for him to shake.

... do vampires still do this?

I got my answer when he simply looked at my hand. I purse my lips then whisper, "Alrighty then." But before I could pull my hand away, he is suddenly standing in front of me and holding my hand. It was now that I realized how large he was, how firm his build was, and how truly easy it would be for him to kill me. And that's beside the fact he's a thousand year old vampire. He repeats my name and I clench my jaw. He then brings my hand to his lips and kisses the skin at the back.

Once he lets go, he speaks, "Why did you come here tonight?" As I look at him, I wonder if a vampire constantly has protruded fangs, and if so, does biting their lips hurt themI 

"Well, there aren't many places in town that I have not gone to, so I decided to check this place out." I said, nonchalant.

"But why is it that you decided to enter only now? I could smell your sweet scent from outside these doors, lurking around for about a week now." He leans in slowly and raises a brow, "Where did you get the bravery to continue your lurking from the outside _to the inside?"_

My hear beat quickens, the next thing I know, I'm apologising, "I'm terribly sorry. I just wanted to see the entire outside before stepping inside. I didn't mean for you to... smell me."

He didn't seem to care about what I had to say really. But I can't tell what he does want. "Sit. Please." he commanded more than pleaded. He broke no eye contact while doing so, but I did. I huffed out, "Actually, I really should get going." I said with my voice trailing off a bit.

Eric's face contorts. He waits a moment before speaking, "Did you just refuse me?"

I open my mouth and think about what to say next. I gulp and decide to go with the truth, "uh.. yes."

The female vampire in the sidelines gave a look of amusement. The male lowered his height til we met eye to eye, and his eyes were deathly intense.

" **Sit.** "

I nervously bit my lower lip, "Sir, I should really, really get going."

With that, I walked off slowly and quickly when I exited.

The vampire beside Eric knit her brows in offence and hissed, "Should I bring her back here?"

"Leave her." he replied with his deep voice. "She did not succumb to my glamour." he added, almost questioningly.

I began quickly walking home. I wrapped myself in my own arms and sighed, _"Fuckity, fuck._ Did that really just happen?" I asked myself. I pulled out my phone and called my friend.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Hi Sookie."

Her voice is groggy "why are you calling so late? What are you up to?"

"Nothing... _nothing_ serious..." I said, ending my sentence in a questioning tone, face scrunching up in uncertainty. I heard her sigh from the other end of the line, "You went to Fangtasia, didn't you? Didn't I tell you not to go there alone? You're damn lucky you didn't get hurt. Where are you now?"

"Uh... about 5 streets away from my house." I said looking around. "You know, you got a lot of nerve to tell me not to go there when you, on the other hand, have been there about a billion times."

"I. Have. Bill."

"Did you always? And that doesn't mean you can forbid me from going where I want."

"I ain't forbidding you to go anywhere! I was just warning you of the dangers Fangtasia holds for people who don't have protection."

I scoffed, "Protection? You say that as if you'd like the idea of me stealing Bill from you in the middle of the night. And I don't think he'd even agree on going with me to Fangtasia, because he knows you don't want me to."

"Fine. You've got a point-" "Damn right, Sook."

"-but if you get hurt, I'll only say I told you so."

"Well, how do you expect me _not_ to go alone, huh? Do you want me to find some vampire beau as well?"

She sighs once more, but chuckled at the same time. "honey, I just don't want to wake up one day with the news of you being drained out."

I stopped walking and sighs, "I love you Sookie. I promise I'm smarter than that." I begin walking again, "and besides, I have no intention of going to Fangtasia alone after what happened."

"What?! Something happened?"

"It's kind of a long story; I'll swing by tomorrow while you're at work and tell you about it."

"Alright. Stay out of trouble, alright?"

"Alright, mama." I said making her laugh.

I was now on my street, a house away from mine. Once I got inside my house, I went right up and got into my nightgown. I jumped onto my bed and rested for a bit, but then decided to go down and watch something on the television. But before I could walk over to the sofa, I noticed that there was a figure just outside my house. I looked out of my window and squeaked back when the figure approached. It was Eric.

I gripped my chest and calmed myself. I walked to my door, opened it, seeing that the vampire was now standing in front of me. "Can I help you, sir?" I asked crossing my arms.

"I thought there were no need for formalities?"

"Well... you never said I could oblige."

"You may. Call me Eric." he said raising his nose, making him tower more than he already did. Surely if he wanted to, he could swallow me alive.

"What is it you want?" I asked, unintentionally pushing my breasts up as sealed my arms tighter. Eric notices and is unsubtle about it, "What are you? Why aren't you affected by my glamour? And why did you refuse me? No one has ever done that."

"Well, I'm a tailor, and I refused because I wanted to go home. But beyond that. I don't know. I'm sorry if I ruined your glamorous streak." I said, laughing softly at my own joke.

He looked at me blankly.

Wait, was he trying to glamour me again. I shake my head and straighten my arms. "If you're trying to glamour me, you should stop. Haven't you established it doesn't work? What's the point of trying?"

He steps forward and pulls his head down dangerously close to mine, "I'm trying because you won't offer yourself to me, _and I want you."_

_Want me? Why would he_ -

My face burned in realization. I step back from him, knowing at least that he couldn't enter my home unless I invite him in. "You should go." I grab the knob and closed the door. The heat on my face grows. He wanted me... that doesn't sound very... savoury.

I peek at my window,and see he was still standing exactly where I left him. I shake my head in disbelief and decide to go upstairs and hide under my sheets. _Maybe if I believe hard enough, he'll go away._

I creep back down and peek in the window. Yup, there he was.


	2. Red Dressed Apparently

I was at the diner, having breakfast, and telling Sookie everything that happened last night, stressing out the part where Eric said he wanted me. It made it hard for me to sleep last night.

"My stars, did he hurt you?" she asked, squeezing my arm affectionately. "No, no. But when he said he wanted me, I kind of think I wanted him to want me and it's kind of terrifying, because, you know, I don't think he's going to be good." I said.

"I mean sex with the vampire's actually pretty great." Sookie said nonchalantly, making me choke on my food. "No- that's not what I meant. I mean... _I want a Bill."_ I said, pushing my plate aside and resting my head on my hands. She knit her eyebrows in confusion as I then realized what I had just said.

"Shit. What I mean is... you know- Bill was your first and he is so kind and good to you. Everything was special... and amazing. I believe that was the term you used." I said not truly explaining myself how I wanted to. I want to be with someone who will take care of me. I don't want a relationship with someone who will want just one part of me. I want him to want all of me.

"I understand." she said right after my short contemplation. I sighed and smiled at her, finding comfort in the fact she can actually read my mind. "Sookie... I don't something empty."

"I know Leisl, and that's good. It's good that you know what you want and what you don't want, sugar." she said standing up and getting my plate. "Well, I got to go and do my job now. Can I get you anything else?" she asked. I shake my head and get ready to head out.

I say my goodbyes to Sookie and head to my tailor's shop.

  


"Mama, I'm back." I said as I looked for her in the shop. "I'm in the fitting room, darling. Chelsea should be back with the sweaters I made any time now." she shouted from one of the fitting rooms.

Everything in our shop was homemade and handmade, from dresses, to suits, and accessories. My mama loved knitting to, so there were some cute muggies and beanies from time to time. I embarrassingly suck at knitting. When I start out, it's all perfect and neat, but when it ends, it looks like a hurricane threw it around and fought with it to the death. I just can't seem to master it.

"Did you even hear that, doll?" the voice of my cousin, Chelsea, spoke out. I looked at her as she placed the bag of sweaters on one of the tables, leaving mama to sort it out.

"Yeah, I know, I have to get ready for tonight's gathering or else I'll look shabby, and why would I ever want that to happen?" I said, making my strawberry blonde haired cousin laugh.

"Oh, you are such a drama llama. Come, I'll help you get ready. I finished the embellishments of your dress just a while ago and can I say, it looks spectacular." she said with some self-applause, making me chuckle as she lead me to one of the fitting rooms. "Well, I expect no less from you Chels."

"Auntie, I'm going to get your daughter ready for tonight!" she shouted in no certain direction. "Oh, alright. Tell your brother I might be late." my mama shouted.

  


Once I was dressed and all ready, mama had already closed up the shop for the day. Chelsea then helped get dressed. "Call up Austin and get him to pick you up here then to come back for me."

"I'm not five, . I know what I have to do." I called out as she and my cousin walked off to get ready.

  


Cheslea, though she was our first cousin, was not attending tonight's affair, as she was related by our mother's side. That, and she hated our extended family. She was invited, of course, but she never attends.

  


I dial on my phone, "Yes, Austin. I'm at work right now but I'm all ready and in need of a ride there. Oh thank you, dear. You're always so sweet. Alright, see you in 5 minutes then."

  


  


A quick five minutes later, Austin came and escorted me to my brother's mansion. Well, it was my mama's actually, but our tailor shop had an apartment upstairs and she stayed there quite often because she liked to work in peace, so my brother, in turn, took charge of the home. "You look ever so beautiful, miss." Austin said, as he took a turn, entering the rich peoples' neighborhood. I thanked the kind man as I complimented his smart attire as well.

"Why, thank you, miss. Your presence has been surely missed, and your brother got the maids to make your favorite dessert just for the occasion." he said making me smile.

"Tommy being sweet? Tell me, what does he want me to do this time?" I said making Austin laugh. "Well, being a butler has its perks. He told me that he simply wanted you to feel like home because you have not visited in quite a while." with that being said, Austin pulled over and I got out of the car, telling him not to waste any effort in opening the door for me.

  


He was always so awfully respectable, polite, and obedient. I'm afraid that if anyone of his superiors asked him to jump of a building, he would do just that. I walked to the front of the door and was greeted by Jerry, another butler who usually checked the invitations during parties like this, such as he did right now. "How lovely you look tonight." he said with a polite and genuine smile, bowing his head as he did. I chuckled and thanked him, just as I heard a deep voice speak from behind me.

  


"Lovely is an understatement. Delectable, however, in both of the senses, would be far more accurate."

  


I turned around as saw the same, hungry looking vampire last night. I grew nervous at the sight of him. For goodness' sake, do I always have to wear red dresses around this blood sucker.

I think the vampire found great pleasure in my look tonight as he couldn't even pretend not to look.

"Well, aren't you going to invite me in,?" he asked me, expectantly, with a soft pout to his amused smirk. "And can I say that we look so damn good together." he added, taking one step closer to me, adjusting his dark red tie that went together with his velvet red suit.

"Excuse me sir, but may I ask what your name is?" Jerry asked, knitting his eyebrows as he pulled out a pad of paper form the back of his pants. "Eric Northman." he said, turning to the man whose eyes widened when he realized who he was.

  


"I'm offended that you had to ask that." he said, turning back to me. I almost scoffed, whatever nervousness I felt as I was around the blonde was turned into pure repulse. Knowing I had to step in and be the boss so the vamp would leave, I spoke up without missing a beat. "Eric, stop stalking me and go back to Fangtasia, because I will not invite you in."

  


He chuckled, "I don't need you to invite me in," he said turning to the butler. When I realized what he was about to do to poor Jerry, I put both my hands on his face and made him turn to me. "Don't you dare glamour him." I said as his once determined eyes immediately changed into lustful, predator ones.

"Touchy." He moaned out, as he sank his face into my hands and grabbed my wrist, licking it. I jolted away in disgust, wiping the saliva off on his shoulder as I did. He laughed, "You should feel grateful that I didn't drain you out right here and now."

  


_"Honored."_ I reply wiping my wrist on his shoulder

  


Jerry then coughed in order to get our attention and spoke up. "Well Mister Eric Northan, it seems that your name is on the list."

I knit my brows at that, then turned to him in confusion, noticing the uncomfortable look plastered on his face .

"That's because I was invited by her brother, as he already has before." Eric replied with a satisfied smirk. My brother has invited him before? Are you telling me my brother personally knows this despicable creature?

He extended his hand, "May we?"

"We may certainly NOT." I said, walking away from him and entering the mansion by myself. I heard him laugh behind me, and he followed right after.

  


  


Once I got into the gigantic living room, it's like the whole world stopped for me and all their eyes were on me. It was only when a hand was placed on my waist that I realized why everyone really _was_ staring. I turned to creature beside me and pulled away from his grasp. "Leave me alone, Eric."

Everyone was here, from sweet Aunt Tessie, to grouchy Uncle Constantine, to enthusiastic cousin Lindsay. What exactly was the occasion? Nothing. Just a party for the sake of a party.

Eric appeared in front of me, smirking like an idiot, "I don't follow orders from a child, darling." he said, towering over me, though I was wearing heels.

"I may be young," I said chip in though my heart pounding, "but don't think I don't know how the world works." I said, walking past him then a few other people. 

"Do you really, now, darling?" he called from where I left him. I didn't reply, instead I swayed my hips through the sea of people.

  


A familiar voice called out for me. I saw that it was my brother who was with his very pregnant wife. They smiled my way, beckoning me to join them. I obliged and gave them a warm embrace. "It's been too long since you've visited," my brother said as I broke away from him in order to side hug his wife, whose belly was booming. She looked gorgeous than ever because of how she glowed.

"Tommy, I'm pretty sure a month is not that long." I laughed.

"Well, within that month, Rosie here ate about a hundred pies and two hundred pints of ice cream." he laughed along.

"Oh, shush, Tom. It was only five." she replied with an embarrassed eye roll.

My brother gave her a look, _"Each."_ The woman raised a brow at him. He placed his arm around her shoulders and kissed her temple. "You know I was only teasing, my love." he whispered softly.

I smiled at the sight of them, "Mama said she'll be late, but I'm sure you've guessed that by now."

  


At this point, my brother broke away from his wife and took a glass from one of the maids serving a tray of them. "So, how do you know Eric?" Tommy sipped some champagne. 

"Oh stop it, baby. The girl can be with whomever she wants, whenever she wants. She's her own person." Rosie scolded.

I raised my brow at the insinuation, "I could ask you the same thing though, Tommy. He said that you've had him here before, and it seems to be true because he walked right in without needing to be invited." I then took his glass of champagne and drank from it. I handed it back, and turned to his amused bride.

"I have invited him here. He's a business man, and so am I." he replied simply.

"He's also a vampire." I replied. 

"And that doesn't seem to faze you one bit, dear sister." he said as he turned to pull his wife closer. "Rose, will you give me and my sister a minute please. I wouldn't want to stress you with our topic." he said, chastely planting a kiss on her peach colored lips. The golden haired beauty turned to him and smiled, walking off and adjusting her silver-blue dress.

  


"Are you in a relationship with him?" my brother asked right as his wife walked away. 

I give a look and find myself scoffing, "No. I do not have any sort of relationship with that gruesome thing, thank you very much."

"Oh... not yet anyway." a voice said.

  


Once again the annoying blonde vampire found that it was fully appropriate for him to barge in.

"Thomas." he nodded respectfully.

"Eric." my brother did the same.

"Let's both be frank for a minute. You like my baby sister?" he accused with a hard glare. 

Eric laughs, "Like? Sure. She smells absolutely divine, _Tommy."_

My brother, nor I, take no amusement in that whatsoever. 

"I mean, you all smell the same, because you're all related. But she... is delectable," Eric notes, pushing my hair back, making me glare and pull away from him.

  


"Talk about me like I'm some sort of dish again, and I swear-" Eric raises a brow at my threat and cuts me off, "You're sexy when your angry." He suddenly pushes out his fangs.

"ERIC," my brother barks, "you are in our house- _my house,_ don't you dare flaunt your prowess here unless you want to your place here."

He chuckles dryly, "I've got a long life and I doubt you're family's gonna die out soon. This is the fourth time someone threatened me with that, boy."

My brother was fuming at this point; If there's one thing that he hates, it's him being called a boy. He was ready to lunge I could tell, and I was ready to hold him back, but when his other half appeared, he melted instantly,

"Mr. Northman," she speaks. Eric looks at her as she continues, "Do you remember me?"

I look at her with wide eyes. She explains, "When I was a child, I recall my grandfather telling me not to go to the basement because there was a blood drinker living there."

Eric's eyes changed. He retracts his fangs.

"I asked him why he allowed the monster stay, and he said it was because he felt bad for it. And for some reason, I remember so vividly the day the monster left, and him saying that he was indebt to my grandfather."

Eric clenches his jaw and asks, "what will you have me do then?"

"Show my family, all of my family, no matter how distant, _respect,_ as my grandfather showed you."

The vampire nods "As you wish."

"Now, apologize to my sister-in-law and offer her a dance for formality." She then grabs Tommy's bicep before he could protest and gave me a look."Come along, Thomas-dear."

  


_What a turn of events,_ Eric thinks. "Well, you heard the her," the vamp says. I look at him begrudgingly and think of the logic behind Rosie's actions. I could always decline him. It's not like she said she wanted me to dance with him. But I suppose it's to pacify everyone. To show civility. Besides, a dance will not harm me.

I turn to Eric's outstretched hand and cautiously take it. I then move in obvious distaste, yet he still chuckles in satisfaction. He wasted no efforts in being chaste and pulled me as close to him as possible. I try to break away from him, but it is futile. Eventually I give up trying to by his hands any higher than my waist.

Eric seems to be enjoying this too much. His blue eyes are shimmering, and his lips and curves slightly in amusement.

"Come now. Loosen up. I won't try anything with you, unless you want me." he said with a serious look. I scowl at him and try to push myself away. he chuckles, still not budging, "Relax. I swear on my word. It's no fun if you force it anyway."

"What use are your empty words to me?"

He chuckles and clicks his tongue, "How empty can my words be when your family was built on them."

I clear my throat, "You seem to have far too many ties to my family."

"And you seem to be far more interesting than you let on."

  


For a while, we follow the pace of the music, we glide and we continue dancing. At a point, I loosen up. Eric takes the opportunity to speak up, "I know you frown upon my vampire nature, but I swear I am respectable. Why else do you think I am pursuing you instead of drinking you?" he said in a serious tone leaning in closer. 

I roll my eyes-- _pursuing, huh?_

"It's because you can't glamour me and like a challenge." 

He laughs, " True... but I _am_ respectable and _won't_ try anything you don't want me to."

"Fine, I don't want you here. Leave then."

He laughed once more. He dips me, hand on my back, face close to mine, "Your brother almost withdrew my invitation. I'd like to have my stay here for as long as I can... knowing you don't trust me enough to invite me to _your_ house." He knew I was about to reply, so he quickly stood me up and spun me twice, making me feel a little dizzy after.

"Fuck you, Eric." I said with a huff.

"That can be arranged, little human." he said, brushing his nose on my right collar bone up to my forehead, breathing in my scent as he did. "Let me make you a deal. Allow me to have dinner with you tomorrow, and in turn, I'll do whatever you want, whether that's me leaving you alone or inviting me to your house so I can make you mine."

I chuckle dryly, "No way in a hundred hells will I ever agree to that." I said, feeling my pulse quicken. He cocked his head to the side and pulled me even more closer/ "You know I can hear your heart beat, so I can tell what you're feeling. And quite frankly, what I don't know is how you can be all nervous and scared on the inside but still have complete composure on the outside."

"You know, Rosie told you to _apologize_ to me, for being an ass and a creeper, not to ask me out to dinner." I said, finally breaking away from his touch. He smiled in amusement and raised a brow, "Then, let me properly apologize with dinner."

I give him a look.

"Or, I could always continue being a... creeper until you agree with my terms."

"You think that'll solve anything? What have you to gain by staying in my house til dawn?" I questioned, crossing my arms.

Eric again gazes at my breast. I scoff and cover myself, "Eyes up here, buddy." 

"If you really want me to look you in the eyes, you would stop indirectly seducing me." 

I clench my jaw, "Say whatever you want. I won't change my mind."

"Then, tell me, how do I get your attention besides being a creeper? Would you prefer I spell out 'have dinner with me' with a trail of dead bodies?"

My eyes widen, "That's what you think of? Not even buying flowers, or chocolates? You've never done that in all your life?" 

He smirks, "Noted. Do we have a deal then?"

I look at him increduloudly. "Have you heard nothing I've said? I don't want to-"

"Great. I'll be at your house by 8."

With those words, the vampire was gone.


	3. Dinner Date

It was only 5 o'clock yet I had already called it a day and went home.

I spend most of the day sewing some new dresses, for clients and otherwise. Later on, some clients came over and my mother and I had a heated discussion with them over some fabric and it ended quite badly. I felt like my joints were all bolted up in tension. Not only that but my hands and fingers were pulsing.

I headed to my bathroom and got a bath ready. I put in some bombs and some petals in the water. I stripped and got in, releasing a sigh. After a moment, I scrubbed my body in the vanilla and sugar body wash, massaging the knots on my muscles. I then just stayed there and basked in the warmth. I close my eyes and count my heartbeats.

My serenity is broken with a knock on the door.

Who on earth is here at this time?

I dried myself off completely and put a robe on. I then went down and sneaked a look. From the window, I saw a head of blonde hair. My eyes widened in realisation.

"Go away Eric!"

He hums, "I think not. Unless you'd like me to sneak a look of you every night while you sleep, or bath, or do anything, really."

I hissed and roll my eyes. Eric smiles and takes in the scent of vanilla and cinnamon in the air. Of course to him it, the smell alone was putrid, but since it was mixed with a pretty womanly scent, it was heavenly. He calls, "I can do this all night, every night."

I stay put in my place.

"And I give you my word. One dinner date, and I grant you a wish," he places his hands in his pockets, "I'll stay away if you like," _and just fake coincidence_.

"... ah, fuck it."

Eric chuckles, "I can do that too."

I groan, "keep your vampire hearing to yourself."

"Mmm, if you're not ready in five minutes, I'll be peeking at your window."

I roll my eyes and cross my arms. Eric senses the defiance in the atmosphere and basks at the defiance, "don't say I didn't warn you."

I groan, knowing he most definitely isn't one to bluff, especially not with something as petty as that. I run back upstairs. I curse under my breath and get ready as quickly as possible. I opened my closet and took the first thing I saw, which was a very basic, black tunic dress. I got dressed, parted my hair, combed it back, tying it in a low pony tail, put tinted lip balm, blush, and a tad of concealer under my eyes. I took some heeled sandals and put 'em on.

The knock on the door sounded again. My heart pounded as I ran down the stairs as I exerted myself. I huffed when I opened the door.

Eric took in my image, licking his lips as he did. He hand his hands behind his back and a brow raised. I shook my head and I cleared my throat. I examined his attire as well. He smirks at the attention I'm giving him, "what do you think?"

"Too boring for me," I note, looking at his black jacket, polo, pants, and shoes.

"And yet again, we match, dearest."

I glare at him. He chuckles, "I suppose you wore just about anything because you forgot about me."

I look at him and bite my lips in guilt, feeling my cheeks burn slightly. He smirks, "Honestly, I'm wounded, but I'll forgive you this once because you smell absolutely divine and look equally so either way."

I roll my eyes and find myself taking out my hand to check the inside of his suit jacket, "At least it's well-tailored."

"It should be; it's designer. I wouldn't want to embarrass myself." Suddenly, Eric pulls his hand from behind his back and pushes flowers to me, "Pamela said roses were cliche, and sunflowers were too childish, so I got bluebells, because they were neither roses or sunflowers."

I pull my head back raise my brows a bit, and let out a chuckle. I take the flowers from him and look up at his high face, "I suppose you only know the three types of flowers."

"Actually, I know all the native flowers that grow up north in their old name. My human mother loved flowers."

I freeze at his words. My mind takes in what he had just said and the look expression he held. His face was blank, and yet there was something unreadable in his eyes. I decide not to comment on it and take a sniff of the scent of the flora, "I didn't actually expect you'd buy me flowers."

He shifts his demeanour, "take it as a symbol of my sincerity, as a formal apology and a thank you, _for getting ready as quickly as you did,_ though you _did_ totally forget about our date in the first place."

I couldn't help but laugh at his words. I sigh and relent, "Fine. In truth, you haven't done anything for me to despise you, so I'll be civil, if only so this dinner won't be unbearable."

"Thrilling to know you've been thinking of me."

I sigh and walk away from him without a word. Eric chuckles deeply, "Aw, don't go changing your mind like that!" I ignore him and put the flowers in a vase. I then ask, "Who's Pamela again?"

"The other vampire at Fangtasia."

I walk back to him and give him a look, "she has a pretty name."

He nods, "I'll mention it to her after our rendezvous." He then offers his arms. I take it hesitantly and step out of the protection of my home. "Your anxiety is unappetizing. I didn't even ask to be invited it, loosen up."

I give him a look and sigh, "I'll try, Nortman."

He chuckles, "yeah, I like it when you say that."

We begin to walk off under the star. I look around and see we were not heading for a car because there was none. "We're just walking?" 

"Pam said it'd be romantic, and it'd give me reason to carry you back home."

I scowl at him, _"Honestly."_

He chuckles for the hundredth time, "What? I trust my progeny, and I'm a romantic, through and through."

"Well, joke's on you, I actually like walking and am used to walking in heels."

"We'll see."

Strangely enough, I feel my eyes grow droopy as we walk. Eric notices all too quickly and stops. I am surprised by it and turn to him, "What?"

"You're exhausted."

As if on cue I yawn, "well what can I say. I wake up before the sun rises. It's way past my bedtime."

He studied my expression and cocked his head to the side, "I don't understand you."

"I don't understand you either." I replied, softly.

We hold a staring contest of sorts, except I lost when I yawned again. Eric clicks his tongue, "We can go to dinner tomorrow night instead so you can get your obviously needed rest."

I knit my brows at him. He suddenly cups my face, "It's no fun if you fall asleep on me."

My cheeks burn and I pull away from him, feeling myself wake up. "Is this one of your mind games? Is this how you lure women into your bed?"

He places a hand the small of my back and brings his face closer to mine, "No... I just give them a look and--"

"Gah!" I pull away from him, "you can't glamour me, so stop trying."

"And you are not a fae like Sookie, and so I wonder tragically why."

"Sookie's a fae... like a faerie? I thought she just read minds."

He chuckles amused, "Ah, little chick. She reads minds precisely because she is a fae."

"Anyway. I refuse. I don't want to drag out this dinner date. I got pretty so let's get it over with."

In a flash, Eric's arm is linked with mine again, "agreed." He turns to me, "you are a vision."

We continue walking in silence.

For some reason, I think Eric's turned tense. I turn to him and see his distant looking eyes.

"HEY!"

Eric freezes when he hears this and I yelp in surprise. Eric grumbles, "let's detour, there's a drunk hillbilly."

We cross the street, and the shouting gets closer. It is indeed just that. A shirtless man without coordination holding a bottle of alcohol was yelling profanities.

"HEY BITCH! YOU'VE GOT SOME NICE LEGS! MIND IF I STICK MY FACE IN BETWEEN THEM FOR TONIGHT?" the drunk yells. I grow anxious and angered but I keep my cool. I turn to Eric and see him grinding his teeth. I clench his bicep, urging him to walk faster with me.

"HEY! HEY! LOOK AT ME WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU, YOU BITCH."

With a gush of wind, Eric is upon the man and choking him.

My eyes widen by the time I realize, and my pulse is as loud as a drum. I scream, "ERIC LET HIM GO!"

Eric gives a disgusted face and finds no remorse in him.

I whine in fear he'd actually kill him. I run to him as quickly as I could in heels.

The man, whose neck was snatched, was turning purple at this point. "I'd drain you dry, but I don't like the taste of inbred hick tar," Eric fumes and speaks lowly.

"Eric, he's not worth it, let's just go!" I say, finally close enough to tug at his arm.

"I agree," Eric narrows his eyes, "he's not worth the air he breathes."

The man starts going limp in Eric's clutch.

"ERIC!"

He lets him go, and the man is gasping for air. Eric suddenly crouches down and pulls him by the hair, "I hope you're sober now, because if I ever see you again _without my date_ I'll skin you and feed you to the dogs."

Eric takes my hand and we walk away.


End file.
